barefooted angel
by tangerine kisses
Summary: Her mind screamed, cuts and bruises were visible on her thighs and her arms, her feet was reddish and swollen, and still she hadn't realized she was running barefooted.


**Summary [slip clip:**

Her mind screamed, cuts and bruises were visible on her thighs and her arms, her feet was reddish and swollen, and still she hadn't realized she was running barefooted.

**Barefooted Angel**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice… but I wish I did…**

Her smile drooped down as she reached the end of the forest. The sunset drowning her figure. She had been walking around for sometime now, trying to find peace where she knew he also found his.

Her eyes squinted, and she tried to stare thoroughly at the sun setting to oblivion. As if sensing something or someone.

She broke into a run, her legs rushing up and down the ground, her arms swinging wildly. Her auburn tresses, spilling on her shoulders. Her breath ragged heavily as the crystalline droplets peeked her eyes.

She knew she could've never reach him, never again would he call her stupid nicknames.

Never again would she see that smirk pasted on his handsome face.

Never again see him, feel him.. she was afraid to be alone. She knew he was too, and she knew that he was only too proud, too stubborn to admit it.

Her breaths became more ragged, and she struggled to run faster, her strides becoming wider.

She needed to see him one last time, feel him for the longest second.

As she neared the old gates of the academy, the sun looming so low that it could sink any minute.

It painted the lone sky, a strange hue of red, yellow orange and blue. As if a massive fire was being blown out, as if he was going out.

'NO!'

Her mind screamed, cuts and bruises were visible on her thighs and her arms, her feet was reddish and swollen, and still she hadn't realized she was running barefooted.

As she spotted the black car turning around the exit of the academy, her feet struggled more, her eyes widened round, pleading and begging could be seen in her once cheerful brown pools and before she could utter a word, her body suddenly fell towards the ground.

Her feet now bleeding in agony. She felt her arms aching oh so very painfully, a red bruise on the right side of her face.

She kneeled and tried to stand up, she pushed her body up and up… this wasn't a first time she tripped and plopped on the ground, but she never felt the tremendous pain like before.

'because he was always there to catch me…'

Against the pain, she still stood up, she tried to run once more, towards the black blur but her body couldn't take much longer.

Her body protested and she couldn't take it anymore. The pain and the hurt, she had to see him again. But she couldn't deny the fact that he was gone.

'he went with them…'

As the sunset fully desolated, the blue blur spreading towards the sky.

Darker.

Darker.

Blanketing the once fiery sky into twinkling darkness.

She felt the exhaustion took hold of her body. She dropped down to her knees and stared at the end of the gates.

He always, always wanted to be free.

Free from the academy.

Free from his tiring and dangerous missions.

Free from his miserable life.

Free of her… her eyes widened as she thought of the last fact she realized.

'free from her…'

Before she could stop her self, she uttered the one last name she couldn't bring her mouth to say.

"NATSUME!"

All unshed tears were now falling freely from her eyes.

"ikanaide[don't go! come back! Ikanaide.. natsume..." she shouted through the empty street.

Her brown pools brimming fully with tears that were unshed. Her once cheery smile was wiped off, and was replaced by the sobs she echoed.

"don't go…" she silently whispered, a silent pleading she could've let go.

The sky was twinkling brightly with stars that could've captivated anyone. As if taunting her.

She broke down completely, he wasn't there now so she didn't have to hide.

She didn't have to hide the pain to stop him from worrying.

She didn't have to hold back anymore.

She didn't need to smile anymore… because her smile was for him and him only.

"baka! Baka! Baka!... natsume no baka…"

Drops of blood mingled with her river of tears, her hair flowed miserably on her shoulders, her feet sprawled and bruised from the run she just did. She felt tired and she felt weak.

She felt desperation creeping inside of her heart, the disappointment filling her mind, the sadness all through her body and the anger she felt inside her soul.

As if the sky felt what she felt, droplets of crystalline rain came down slowly, drenching her bruised body, mingling with her blood and tears, and again as if she felt something move in front of her she craned her stiffed neck up.

Eyes traveling in a straight line towards the horizon,

and she saw a pair of black shoes peeking from the side of the white wall,

she trailed her eyes up and up, spotting black jeans, and a dark blue shirt and finally blazing crimson eyes.

'CRIMSON!'

No it cant be, it was a dream, the last joke fate had to play.

He was using an umbrella, to shield himself from the pouring rain, and then he started walking, striding towards her, nearing her, any second now she would surely face him.

She couldn't…

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" she found her self shouting,

"don't come near me!" she harshly whispered, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and his glare hardened.

"you should have left already! Sasato kairo[leave now"

And then she continued in a more silent and calm tone…

"onegai, go now…"

As her sobs overcame her again, her head dropped down, but before she could start breaking down once again, she felt warm arms enveloping her.

She tried to fight it.

not to give in.

to forget the pain and relief.

But he held on tighter, she couldn't think straight anymore and she broke down, there in his arms.

As the slight rain turned into drenching downpour, they stood still, In the middle of the road where they were supposedly parting.

His arms tightened and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

uttered the only thing left in his mind.

"gomen…"

And even he didn't expect it, she cried harder, clutching to him, never letting go.

"gomen, mikan…." He repeated, he whispered her name in her ear and she cried

much much harder.

But this time, it wasn't because of the pain.

Nor the desperation.

Not the sadness.

Nor the anger.

"I, hate. You…"

The words came stumbling from her mouth, meaning every one and single one of them.

"I hate you natsume, I hate you. For all-"

Suddenly everything stopped.

Before she could continue her insults, her anger, her words were sucked in his mouth.

His lips to hers; his eyes closed, hers wide open.

But she didn't make a move on pushing him away.

She didn't make a move at all, he broke off and stared at her, and with everything he could muster.

He uttered the words that made her heart flutter.

"I hate you too"

And suddenly everything moved again, the rain was pouring on them, drenching their already soaked bodies.

And she replied I the most drastic words to him.

"I know…"

Before she covered his mouth with hers again…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-OwaRi-**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Arigatou minna-san!!! **

**For taking your precious time in reading my first fanfic & one-shot.. **

**Hope it wasn't too bad, comments and reviews are highly appreciated… nn**

**Anyway… nice too meet you too!! . **

**I suck… nyahahah, you make my day!!!**

**tangerine kisses**

**nn**

** , **

**D**

**3**

**XD**

**--**

** . **

**Lots'sa lot of smileys to you..,, and my personal favorite nn….**

**Ja…**


End file.
